Luto Vermelho
by konako
Summary: A suposta morte de Snow White afetou não só seus sete leais pequenos homens, mas Red. Red, de uma forma que ninguém poderia prever. - unrequited Red Snow
1. Chapter 1

**Casal:** Menção de Red Snow.

**Alertas: **Violência.

**Sumário:** A suposta morte de Snow White afetou não só seus sete leais pequenos homens, mas Red. Red, de uma forma que ninguém poderia prever.

**Headcanon:** Por que Red não compareceu ao enterro de Snow?

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens e histórias de base em Once Upon a Time são propriedade intelectual de seus escritores, Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz. A mim só pertence a criatividade a partir de seu trabalho.

* * *

O rugido ecoou longe.

Granny já havia descoberto, quando ainda carregava sua temporária maldição, que o lobo podia ser trazido à tona sem a presença da lua cheia. Uma descoberta infeliz que a trouxe problemas em seus dias de besta. Pelos seus infortúnios, foi conveniente guardar o conhecimento longe de Red. Ainda assim, naquele momento de fúria, não haveria ignorância que sobrevivesse ao desastre.

Outro rugido espantou os animais que ainda permaneciam ao redor da cabana. Não havia mais volta.

- Red, por favor, acalme-se! Isso não vai trazer Snow de volta. - Granny bradou do outro lado do quarto, amaldiçoando sua condição tão passageira. Se ela ainda possuísse aquilo em seu sangue, ela poderia lidar com Red nesse estado. A garota não iria ouvi-la.

- E não é essa a razão de tudo? Que ela não pode ser trazida de volta? - A figura vermelha da jovem vibrou contra a parede, suas mãos voando à madeira frágil da cabana. Os quadros dançaram no lugar, mas não aguentariam mais um baque.

A mobília poderia esperar; Aquilo não era a prioridade da velha Viúva Lucas. Ela se preocupava com outras coisas, muito mais valiosas do que quadros velhos e potes empoeirados. As vidas do vilarejo, estas não podiam ser substituídas.

- Aquele Charming- James causou isso! Foi por ser tão descuidado e incompetente que Snow- Snow!

O rosnado agora se limitou aos confins da pequena casa, mas ainda machucaram os ouvidos sensíveis de Granny.

Nunca antes ela ouvira som tão raivoso. Para Red, doce e inocente, tornar-se contra James, seu amigo... O lobo deveria estar muito próximo da superfície. Ela não poderia arcar com isso.

- _Red_! Tente pensar! Não é com James seu problema. Não há culpa nessa tragédia. Snow escolheu esse caminho. Honre sua decisão!

Uma risada sombria surgiu da garganta de Red, gelando o sangue de Granny. Antes que ela pudesse avançar e segurar suas mãos, sua neta havia agarrado as pontas do manto vermelho sobre seus ombros, e o arrancado com fúria, lançando o pano ao chão como se não lhe significasse tudo. O vermelho cobriu o chão como sangue.

- _Red, não tire seu manto!_

- Foi a Rainha, não foi? Não _há_ decisão para ser honrada. Foi Regina quem a matou! Foi Regina- - O corpo de Red tremeu contra sua vontade, lançando seu tronco para frente com violência. Ela teve de dar um passo à frente para manter-se em pé. Suas mãos já haviam deixado o lado do corpo, agora tensas e trêmulas fora de seu contorno. - A Rainha, ela matou Snow. E James-, James a permitiu. Foi por esse amor ridículo que Snow arriscou-se em primeiro lugar. Se seu _Charming_ não existisse, Snow estaria aqui- Eu poderia ter ido com ela, a defendido da Rainha.

- _Red!_

- Mas não! - Red gritou, abafando a voz de Granny em outro rugido animalesco. Seus olhos há muito perdidos da cor esverdeada, brilhando num tom dourado assustador. Granny suou frio. - Ela foi sozinha, para salvar seu _Príncipe_, que foi estúpido o suficiente para ser pego. E agora, o corpo dela está num maldito caixão de vidro, frio e pálido para o resto dos tempos. Que final feliz! - Outro tremor balançou seu corpo, e Granny viu uma dor aguda cruzar suas feições enraivecidas. Sua coluna a forçando ereta novamente. Mas isso não a parou. Desequilibrada, ela caiu para o lado, apoiando-se na grande mesa de madeira, esculpida de um carvalho denso no centro da casinha.

Não grande ou denso o suficiente. Pois em outro rugido, agora muito mais além de algo meramente animal, Red forçou suas mãos contra a mesa e a quebrou sem pestanejar, o som tremendo as paredes.

O rosnado se estendeu, e algo escuro se apoderou de Red quando a garota pulou para a direção da porta. Garras e dentes afiados prontos para pôr-se de quatro e partir corpos ao meio, destruir e queimar qualquer coisa pelo seu caminho. Fazer qualquer coisa viva pagar por sua dor.

Mas Granny não a deixaria atuar em sua fúria. Não para depois acordar e odiar-se ainda mais. Não para permitir que sua neta - que a pequena criança que roubou e jurou proteger - se deixasse perder seu precioso controle e destroçar mais inocentes.

Ela colocou-se no seu caminho. Agarrou-lhe pelos braços e olhou fundo em seus olhos, vendo ali as lágrimas de luto e fúria de uma mulher amaldiçoada.

De uma mulher apaixonada.

Red, ou o _lobo,_ que agora praticamente controlava seus movimentos, não se abalou pelo corpo de Granny em sua frente. Sem qualquer outra palavra, ela cravou suas unhas nos braços de sua vó; E com um rosnado gutural, empurrou-lhe para longe; Cruzando a porta fechada da cabana e fazendo a velha cair na neve sobre suas costas.

Algo dentro de Red, porém, tentou conter-se, e outro tom de dor subiu ao seu rosto.

O lampejo de consciência não foi o bastante para frear a raiva do lobo.

Ela continuou no seu caminho. Os tremores, mais frequentes, em um ponto de sua corrida, a lançaram de quatro na neve. Congelada pelo monstro mordendo e debatendo-se dentro de si, Red só pode sonhar que alguém a pararia a tempo. Pois em meros segundos, o calor no centro do seu peito - palpitando e vibrando com ira - explodiu e expandiu-se para seus membros, sua cabeça, seus olhos, _seus dentes_.

Ela sentiu o lobo rasgar-lhe de dentro para fora; E sua visão foi tomada por vermelho.


	2. Chapter 2

Ela ouviu fogo e gritos. Ela sentiu água escorrer sobre a sua boca, por entre seus caninos, correndo em seu peito e molhando o chão. Água quente, brotando da carne. Era então sangue?

Descendo por sua garganta? Oh.

Não.

Isso não deveria estar acontecendo. Ela lutou por tanto tempo para controlar seu lobo. Ela havia até dominado sua consciência, capaz de usar sua outra forma em batalha, para matar somente quem merecia; morder somente aqueles de carne venenosa. E agora, tudo foi jogado fora. Seu trabalho por redenção.

Ela não poderia - descobriu agora -, não importava o quanto tentasse, escapar de seu monstro; De seu animal, seu lobo e sua maldição.

O vento bateu em sua pele, ela sentiu. Sentia quão rápido corria, enquanto ondas alternadas de calor e frio passavam por entre seu pelo negro. A neve contrastando com o fogo. Ela não conseguia ver nada. Somente sensações perdidas, gostos ácidos e doces, horríveis e deliciosos de uma água quente. Não, de sangue.

Ela chorou em sua mente. Mas nada atingiu o exterior. Ela conseguia sentir seu peito vibrar com rugidos e uivos e rosnados. Ela sabia que estava furiosa. Um lobo furioso, grande e assassino.

Ela nunca poderia prever a dimensão daquele ódio. Ela nunca treinaria tempo o suficiente para controlá-lo.

Então Red cerrou os olhos e desejou que parasse.

* * *

Quando Granny recuperou-se do golpe brutal em seus ombros, conseguiu juntar forças para levantar do chão. Seus braços ardendo pela pressão das garras de Red em sua pele.

De seu centro ainda com um espírito lupino, ela chutou o dor para longe, onde não poderia atrapalhar seus movimentos. Ela não poderia apenas deitar e esperar a noite acabar, a lua se pôr e pôr consigo o tormento de Red.

Ela deveria agir como culpada e parar sua menina. Do modo que fosse necessário, para poupar as vidas inocentes que um lobo furioso provavelmente tomaria.

Ela voltou para a cabana em pressa, procurando dentre os destroços algo em prata, qualquer coisa que pudesse perfurar a pele do lobo e fazer Red desmaiar. Isso - que ingenuidade a de Granny - se ela pudesse chegar perto o suficiente para fazê-lo.

Mas nada encontrou. A última flecha com ponta de prata ela havia usado, não muitos dias atrás, quando a mesma Red deixou-se levar pelo calor bravo de herói e castigou os cavaleiros da Rainha com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário.

"Maldição", Granny murmurou para seu peito, chutando qualquer pote quebrado, frustrada e desesperada.

Suas lágrimas já atrapalhavam sua precária visão. Ela não conseguiria achar nada naquela noite. Ela não pensou em outra maneira de parar Red, senão em um pedido sôfrego por ajuda. Ajuda qualquer.

E era isso o que viria.

* * *

A loba entortou a forca do homem sem nenhum esforço, o metal dobrando como papel por entre seus dentes. Num pulo forte, a besta subiu por cima do bravo, e, com sua pata gigantesca, as garras cortaram seu peito. Outro insano camponês tentou salvar o amigo. Chegou por trás do animal e cravou-lhe com uma lança. E a loba sequer sentiu. Com a calda, assustou o homem, que caiu para trás. Num simples sacudir de ombros, a arma caiu ao chão e o animal arqueou-se para o ataque.

Mas ao pular para rasgar mais uma garganta, pousou num chão úmido; Longe de qualquer lugar que já houvesse pisado antes. Assustada, pulou para trás e latiu para a escuridão.

Antes que pudesse detectar todos os novos cheiros e sons, um brilho ofuscou sua visão. Ela rosnou em confusão, e quando voltou a enxergar, podia ver um homem pequeno em sua frente. Vestes escuras e elegantes, um cabelo bagunçado e olhos cinza, que penetravam a noite e disputavam em fervor com o âmbar dos orbes da besta.

Duas bestas, então.

Rumpelstiltskin.

Agora era Red quem rugia.

Aquele homem em nada de bom poderia agir. Fora enviado para matá-la? Levá-la para a Rainha? Controlá-la para que nunca saísse do estado de frenesi assassino? Por que o Senhor das Trevas se incomodaria com mais uma matança do Grande Lobo Mau?

O latido foi quase inteligível: "O que você quer de mim?"

- Oh, não, querida. Eu não vou matá-la, com isso não deverá se preocupar. Mas, pelo que pude ver, sua fúria não pararia nesse vilarejo.

Rumpelstiltskin deu outro passo para frente, enfrentando o lobo, que congelou no lugar: O pelo em pé, as orelhas tremendo, o corpo vibrando com um rosnando incessante; Os dentes prontos para cortar-lhe a pele, e as garras cravadas no chão para um impulso violento.

Mas o corpo, congelado.

Por mágica ou por instinto, o animal não se mexeu para atacar o homem, como teria feito com qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho nessa noite.

Em vez disso, Red manteve a postura de ataque, mas esperou por algo. Algo que saberia que a poderia parar.

- Escolha sábia. Mesmo um lobo poderoso como você não seria páreo para magia, não é? Mas, então, como eu ia dizendo. Estou aqui para parar sua matança. Oh, não por que não era divertido, acredite-me, eu adorei vê-la em ação! É muito mais bonita do que Regina poderia descrever. Mas, infelizmente, você entraria no meu caminho se fosse mais longe. E não estou no dia certo para matar uma criatura tão bonita como um lobisomem.

O rosnado de Red lentamente morreu sua garganta, deixando que seu olhar dourado fosse a última coisa de aviso em sua postura.

- Snow White. Sua amiguinha. Regina fez um bom trabalho com aquela maldição do sono-

O nome de sua amiga foi o suficiente para destruir qualquer cuidado que Red estivesse tendo contra aquele homem. Ela voltou mais feroz do que nunca, mirando para o seu pescoço.

Longe de provar seu sangue, algo segurou seu corpo no ar, em meio ao pulo. Uma energia a envolveu e tencionou seu corpo, parando seus movimentos- E a lançando com força contra uma árvore robusta atrás de si.

Quando suas costas bateram no tronco, ela pode sentir seus braços sendo levados para trás. Seus membros, humanos. Sua visão clareou, no que poderia ao meio da fúria, e ela percebeu que havia retornado da forma de lobo. Forçada de volta.

Agora, a mesma besta, o mesmo monstro, com forma de mulher. Encharcada com o mesmo sangue. Mesmo pecado.

O suor escorrendo por sua pele a traçava fios de tensão, dançando com o passo de seu ofegar interno.

Os olhos dourados nunca deixando a figura mágica Dele.

Rumpelstiltskin aproximou-se um pouco mais, agora a menos de um palmo de distância do rosto pálido da mulher. Com olhos humanos, ela podia ver mais claramente suas feições monstruosas, rugosas. Seus dentes podres e seus olhos inumanos... Ele ainda a injetava do mesmo desgosto.

- Veja, você não me deixou terminar. Eu iria dizer que, apesar da genuína boa execução, o feitiço da Rainha não durará por muito tempo. O príncipe de Snow, Charming, está livre e atrás dela. Em fato, eu acabei de vesti-lo para a ocasião. Ele está em outra romântica jornada para reencontrar com seu verdadeiro amor. Mas, então, você. Uivando e mordendo, uivando e mordendo... Eu não poderia deixar isso acontecer, minha cara.

Red sabia que, mesmo humana, ainda era capaz de rosnar.

- Você estava atrás dele - _James_ - e se você o alcançasse e matasse... Bom, isso iria arruinar tudo, não? Então, vou ser generoso dessa vez, pois sei que sua maldição é de bom uso para Snow e seu exército valente: Vou deixar-lhe viver.

Red ofegou, o ar frio e úmido preenchendo seus pulmões. Antes de soltá-lo, porém, Rumpelstiltskin interrompeu.

- Sim, eu acho que você me entendeu. Sua preciosa Snow White está _viva_.

Ela conseguiu prender a respiração enquanto o alívio e choque a tomavam. Junto do ar, depois, foram também suas preocupações e fúrias. Mas quando conseguiu retomar o ritmo de seus pulmões, percebeu o que havia feito.

-_ Oh, claro._ Isso quer dizer que você fez uma tremenda bagunça, por absolutamente nada. Mas está tudo bem! Essas coisas acontecem conosco, monstros em fúria... Agora. - Seu tom mudou do usual irônico e debochado para algo infinitamente mais sombrio e a assustador; Até a sua voz ganhando uma gravidade inesperada. - Ouça bem - Ele agarrou o rosto de Red entre uma mão, enquanto sua magia ainda a prensava contra a árvore. - _Você_ teve a chance de ter seu amor de volta, e a isso deve ser muito grata, pois não é sempre que a dor do luto é assim tão magicamente esquecida. Mas! Mas! _Mas_! Você não tem direito _algum_ sobre Snow White. Não. Você não deve entrar no seu caminho. Porque se você pensar - Ele empurrou a cabeça da mulher contra a árvore, alterando sua voz no meio da frase - que pode ficar entre ela e seu querido Príncipe Charming, está enganada. _Você não ganha nada_, senão esse pequeno alívio de poder vê-la outra vez; Você volta e luta ao lado da sua amada, dando-lhe tudo e recebendo coisa alguma. Porque é para isso que você sobreviveu hoje: Para redenção; E essa é a sua forma, minha cara. Um lobo solitário. Vendo seu par ser feliz com outro homem. Porque é tudo que um _animal_ como você merece.

Ele a largou ao chão, a magia se dispersando e a soltando da árvore.

O corpo cansado de Red caiu de joelhos no chão molhado. Suas mãos quase que falham em aparar sua queda, seu rosto perto da lama - manchada do sangue pingando por suas roupas; Sua consciência meramente escutando a voz afiada do homem sobre si; A cabeça pulsando, pedindo-a para entregar-se ao alívio, ao desespero e ao arrependimento.

- E sinta-se honrada pelo que terá, e pelo que recuperou hoje.

Sua voz havia ganhando um inesperado tom humano.

- Pois outras feras permanecem de luto.

E ele desapareceu.


	3. Chapter 3

Granny seguiu o traço fino do cheiro de Red – confundindo-se em um ponto da vila destruída em que seu vestígio simplesmente mudara de lugar, como mágica. A senhora imaginou, na clareza da manhã seguinte, que a ajuda pela qual desesperadamente pedira só deveria ter vindo de alguém escuro o suficiente para parar um lobisomem.

Não fora a Blue Fairy quem atendera ao seu choro desesperado, mas Rumpelstiltskin.

No fundo de seu peito, ela sabia. E mais fundo ainda, ela estava grata que pelo menos alguém ouvira aos seus soluçares tristes.

Encontrou Red no centro de uma floresta úmida de árvores opacas, quase cinzas. Ela estava deitada sobre a lama. Sangue, suor e sujeira cobrindo seu corpo. Mas o cheiro predominante era o da culpa.

Ela estava acordada. Seu rosto abatido só adicionava ao sentimento pesado que a envolvia.

Red estava transbordando agonia e tragédia. Novamente.

— Red. – Granny chamou baixo, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e pondo sua besta no chão. – Red, temos que voltar. Não podemos mais ficar aqui.

Red não se movia. Não respondia aos braços da avó, que tentavam gentilmente puxá-la do chão. O corpo era mole ao toque.

— Red. Não _podemos_ mais ficar. O vilarejo inteiro sabe que é você. Se lhe pegarem, isso não vai ser bom. Teríamos que fugir outra vez. Deixar tudo para trás.

Granny sentia que poderia começar a chorar a qualquer momento e a única coisa impedindo suas lágrimas de rolarem era falar com a neta. Ordená-la, fingir que não sentia a mesma dor que emanava da jovem.

— Quem sabe é melhor?

A voz de Red saiu rouca. De tanto uivar e rosnar e engolir. Quando Granny conseguiu ver seu rosto por detrás dos cabelos caídos, viu o sangue seco pintando seus lábios.

Isso a recordou a primeira vez que descobria a querida, ainda quando criança, desmaiada na neve depois de seu primeiro massacre, apenas aos treze anos.

Ela repeliu a memória. Seu choro insistiu novamente e ela lutou contra a fraqueza crescendo dentro de si. Granny precisava ser forte, por Red. Precisava fornecer à Red a coragem de se reerguer mais uma vez. De outro novo massacre.

Mas ela temia com honestidade que não houvesse nada que pudesse fazer. Pois na altura das circunstâncias, com Red já liberta de suas esperanças de viver uma vida humana – Ela temia que a menina fosse a única capaz de salvar a si.

E a incapacidade esfaqueou a avó.

— Quem sabe é assim que pode ser, uh? Se nós fugirmos novamente. Eu posso tentar esquecer tudo outra vez. E fingir que eu não cometi novamente uma atrocidade como essa. – Red não evitava o choro. Suas lágrimas caiam sobre um rosto pálido e inexpressivamente triste. A falta de pânico assustava Granny muito mais do que o completo desespero. – Eu posso tentar me convencer de que isso – Ela ergueu as mãos ensanguentadas – Não passa de um deslize mínimo e de que eu posso usar o lobo para fazer algo bom.

Red riu. A risada mais triste e fraca que Granny já ouvira.

— Ou eu posso me entregar. Eles me prendem e me deixam para apodrecer em uma sela, ou uma jaula, como eles bem acharem melhor. Qualquer coisa serviria. Ou melhor: Eles podem me condenar ao meu próprio crime. Quem sabe me queimar como um tipo de bruxa—

— Red, eu não vou permitir que diga algo assim!

Granny se rendeu.

E chorou.

Chorou por todas as vezes em que se manteve forte; Por todas as noites em que recolheu uma criança desorientada do chão; Em que acolheu uma jovem em luto e pavor.

— Red, você é muito mais do que isso!

Red não reagia às palavras da avó. Agora sentada sobre a lama em frente à senhora, ela tinha uma postura morta e apática. Ela já tinha gritado aos prantos o suficiente. Ela estava seca de tanto se arrepender inúmeras vezes antes.

— Pense em quem vai sentir sua falta. Pense no Peter. Em- Em Anita. Em mim! Que tipo de sentimento têm por nós, se despreza sua vida tão facilmente?!

— Tão facilmente?! – Red recobrou um pouco de vida. Os olhos mais vivos em função da raiva. – Olhe o que eu fiz, Granny. Outra vez! Olhe o que eu continuo negando que sou! Isso é o que sou. Um animal! Movido à frustração e fúria. E um amor infeliz. Isso é que eu faço.

— Não! Isso é o lobo. O lobo que não lhe compõe! O lobo de quem ninguém sentiria falta! Mas você é humana. Sempre foi. Nunca vai deixar de ser. O que aconteceu aqui foi o lobo. Não você. E quem você quer punir por isso?

Red suspirou; O ar doendo em seus pulmões.

—Isso daria um fim a nós dois. E ao sofrimento que causamos. – Ela fitou a vila longe atrás de si. As emoções começavam a voltar para seu corpo, aos poucos.

— E não foi por isso que você perdeu a cabeça na noite passada? Por um estúpido sacrifício? É isso que pretende repetir? Snow White fez a mesma coisa que você agora considera, e no que isso adiantou? Tudo ficou ainda pior. Se você quer fazer o bem sobre o mal que causou, faça isso em vida! Eu não vou permitir que você morra, Red.

A neta nunca antes ouvira sua avó soar tão frágil e vulnerável. Ela estava exposta em sua frente. E aquilo lhe atacou com suas verdades. Começou a ofegar. De medo, de dor, de luto, de alegria, de qualquer coisa. Nada parecia caber no seu corpo machucado.

— Granny...

— E sua amiga... Ela está viva, não é? Os... – Granny tentava se recuperar, agora tocando freneticamente o rosto da jovem, lhe limpado as vestes e a pele. Tirando o sangue e as lágrimas e a sujeira e a culpa. Tudo. Ela limpava Red de tudo. – Os anões correram para avisar. Eu disse para voltarem outra- Outra hora. Mas é verdade, não é? Ela está viva. Ela acordou.

Granny sorriu. Um semblante mais honesto que já tomava lugar em si. Mesmo por debaixo de grossas lágrimas e um rubor extenso, o sorriso brilhava.

— Você tem ao que voltar, minha Red. Você tem pelo que lutar novamente. Nada se perdeu, olhe. Pense em Snow e em seu reino. O que eles fariam sem você, uh? – A avó pegou o rosto da neta entre as pequenas mãos.

Red só a encarava de volta em completo deslumbramento. Tudo ainda temperado com sua profunda culpa e tristeza.

— Você precisa viver, Red. Para recompensar esse povo. Para ajudar a nós. Para seguir com Snow. – Outro riso fraco escapou Granny. – Pense só o estrago que ela faria se soubesse que _você _desistiu. Não, seria muito pior. É por isso que você precisa continuar. Levante-se mais uma vez, está me ouvindo? É isso que Snow lhe pediria. É isso que eu lhe _imploro_, minha Red. Levante-se.

Red pensou em Granny. Em James. Em Grumpy e nos outros anões. Pensou em Peter, em Anita e em Quinn. Ela pensou em todas as vidas que tirou. E em quantas poderia salvar.

Ela pensou em Snow.

E se levantou.


End file.
